


suspended animation

by acheryx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Chains, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Solitary Confinement, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheryx/pseuds/acheryx
Summary: Sapnap takes a step forward, then two, then another, until he's in Dream's personal space. He outstretches an arm, gently cups his cheek. Dirt rubs off on his fingertips."You fuckingslut."Dream's breath hitches.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 288
Collections: MCYT





	suspended animation

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon somno sex. read the tags.

Sapnap paces in the final room, footsteps echoing in silence. It's hot, stuffy with the overbearing lava wall and recycled air, itching his skin and making sweat collect between his fingers.

He itches to grasp a sword, axe, anything—anything to busy himself from the hypnotic swirl of red-gold in the lava. It's his first visit to the prison—to Dream—since he'd been thrown in, and from what he'd heard from Tommy it was an intolerably long process. Already has been, if he's honest. Countless contracts and requirements, potions and searches and dozens of different rooms to go through. More so than he could ever hope to remember.

He focuses on Dream's nametag, hazy though the lava, to quell his shaking hands. It's slightly lower than normal, like he's crouching or lying down, but Sapnap knows from what Tommy's told him that Dream isn't allowed to have a bed.

Sparks jump out at him, singeing the hairs on his forearm. He steps back, glances sideways at Sam. The warden shrugs. Indifferent. As stone-faced as the bricks under his feet.

It's been minutes already, but lava is slow to fall. He knows this. He knows this, and is still going out of his mind with overreactions, worries bouncing back and forth through empty space.

The lava's bright glow slowly fades as it comes to an end, and inch by inch Dream's inner cell is revealed. He stills atop the visiting platform, vision tunneling. Dream's there, certainly; kneeling on the ground and collared to the back wall like a dog, wrists cuffed. His head hangs low.

Sapnap's jaw sets.

Without word, Sam flicks on a switch for the platform to begin moving—the lava is fully gone—and he waits atop its steady slide to the prisoner. Dream doesn't give any sign that he hears Sapnap or acknowledges his presence, even when he steps off and the platform slides back.

Sam messages him through his transmitter that he'll lower the lava and lower the barricade in the room, but Sapnap ignores him. He sighs harshly at the visible slimness of Dream's bare arms, the slackness in the way he held his head. Or, didn't, for that matter.

The lava covers them like a curtain, the netherite wall lowers, and Sapnap is left alone with Dream.

He raises his head.

The lava reflects in murky reds and browns off the obsidian and his skin, turning the cell into something sly, devious. His lips pull back against red-lit teeth, eyes half lidded, face gaunt. He looks...crazed. Pent up, like a wolf.

Sapnap takes a step forward, then two, then another, until he's in Dream's personal space. He outstretches an arm, gently cups his cheek. Dirt rubs off on his fingertips.

"You fucking _slut_."

Dream's breath hitches.

He arches into Sapnap's hold as far as he can, chain pulling taut around his neck. His hair hangs greasy from sweat, skin pockmarked with scars, desperation seeping through his shuddering breaths. His mouth drops open on a soundless plea.

Sapnap's grip tightens, squeezing the slight fat of Dream's cheeks between his fingers. He's not in a nice mood today. Dream exhales hot on his palm. "You want this dick? Answer me, or I'll use you anyways."

He pushes his face into Sapnap's hand, whining brokenly. His eyes flutter shut—Sapnap can't be having that, not while he already has such a short time here. He slaps Dream, hand cracking hard over his skin. "You fucking whore," he groans, spitting in his face. "Keep your eyes _open_."

Dream slowly turns back to him, still desperate for the contact even after Sapnap slaps him again, on the other cheek. His eyes shine wetly, and the lava refleting makes his eyes seem bloodshot.

" _Please_ ," he croaks out, voice burning rough. Sapnap fumbles a hand and yanks down his linen pants, freeing his cock and letting it slide across Dream's cheek as he noses into the nest of dark hair at the base. Sapnap yanks him back, steadies his cock with his free hand, then shoves him down on his dick without pause.

Dream chokes, throat constricting wonderfully around his length. He's too weak and tired to even consider biting or protesting, arms loose. Sapnap tips his head back, growling into the silence, letting his length stay burried in Dream's throat for a moment. He sounds heavenly, gagging for it like a bitch in heat. "You worthless fuckhole," he groans. " _Fuck_." He begins jerking in and out with short, hard pulses, letting Dream's saliva soften the drag.

Dream's eyes are half lidded. His body shakes with each thrust like he's unconscious, and fuck, maybe he is—he hasn't made a voluntary sound since the start, but Sapnap's getting closer and he doesn't really think he could care right now. So he uses him like a masturbatory aid, ignoring the harsh sounds of natural protest.

Dream goes unresponsive after a few minutes, hardly moving when Sapnap grinds his dick in at the back of his mouth, or when he pops the head in and out the contraction of his throat. It stimulates him wonderfully, though.

With the shadows cast by his own body, it's hard to notice the way Dream's body drags almost unresponsively, the way his hands hang limp in the chains. When he does see t, Sapnap finds he can't quite care.

"You fucking…bitch," he pants. He's close, at the edge and almost over. He leans into Dream, knocking his head back against the wall; hard enough that Dream reacts and moans softly. That's all the sensation he needs to finish: he pulls out to cum on his face, giving himself a few quick pulls with a calloused palm.

At the last heartbeat he looks back to Dream's face and shoots across his slack mouth and closed eyes like a painting, breath shuddering as he comes down from his high. He steadies himself with a hand against the wall. Looks down and meets Dream's hazy eyes.

Below him, Dream tips his head back against the wall. Red slowly slides from his temple, splattering in the silence. His eyes are closed and he licks his lips of cum like it's his last meal.

He grins, and it feels like hate.


End file.
